The invention pertains to new double depth crypt burial apparatus which employs a crypt retention means; namely a ground auger.
The present invention relates to an underground crypt having two horizontally spaced crypt compartments for two vertically stacked caskets in one double depth crypt vault with a center dividing shelf to separate the two vertically stacked caskets and sealed with a vault lid.
At the present time, it is becoming more feasible to cemeteries to use double depth lawn crypts so that two caskets in a single grave is possible. This provides greater utilization of land. It is desirable to have one single crypt vault unit that can carry two stacked caskets that can be placed even next to a single burial if so desired.
The center dividing shelf employed serves to insure that a second burial in the same grave opening will not disturb the casket of the first burial.
The problem arises sometimes that due to excess water or improper burial procedures, that a crypt may tend to rise upwardly and displace soil. Therefore, applicants have devised a new burial APPARATUS which utilizes at least one ground auger in combination with a turnbuckle to retain the crypt at its desired depth. Often when the second burial is about to transpire and the weight of the earth on the crypt is removed, the large crypt may tend to rise. Such could prove not only to be embarrassing, but could create an air pocket beneath the crypt, which could render the completion of the reburial somewhat difficult. Also, should it be desired to bury the crypt empty in anticipation of later occupancy, the ground augers retain the crypt below ground. Thus the need is seen for the burial apparatus of this invention which comprises a double depth crypt with at least one turnbuckle ground auger attached thereto.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.